Numerous types of connector exist for connecting strands together in the manner specified above.
In particular, there exists a connector comprising a housing and a plurality of strand fastener units. The various strand fastener units are all identical. Each strand fastener unit serves to fasten one of the strands to the housing. All of the strands are fastened to the housing via its rear face.
Thus, in order to enable strand fastener units themselves to be fastened, the housing presents opening in its rear face, i.e. as many openings as there are strands to be fastened.
Each strand fastener unit comprises a contact, a spring, and a sleeve.
The contact is an end part (or set of parts) fastened to the end of the strand for providing connection with a corresponding contact of another fastener unit with which the fastener unit under consideration is to be connected.
In the connector, considered at this point as being the “first” connector with reference to the explanation given above, the function of the contact is defined in association with the corresponding contact of the second connector: the contact is a termination part (or set of parts) that, by co-operating with the corresponding contact of the second connector, is suitable for establishing connection between the electrical or optical conductors of the strand and the electrical or optical conductors of the corresponding strand fastened to the second connector.
Within each strand fastener unit, each contact is configured to be fastened to one end of one of the strands after it has previously been passed through the sleeve, and then to be mounted or assembled in an insertion direction by passing through one of the openings in the rear face of the housing. The insertion direction is the same for all of the strand fastener units.
Connectors of that type perform the connection function in very satisfactory manner; nevertheless, they are not very compact, which can constitute a problem in certain applications.